One has to rig the game
by Nuky
Summary: It's late, Sands is shot and bored. Sands wants to play a game, El doesn't. mild SLASH don't sue.


**Second attempt to writhe a slash, this one is for you El, not as the, luv ya made obsessed! (I think you mean "You made me obsessed")  
**

**One has to rig the game**

The Mexican sun had sunk into the red mountains a long time ago. In the small city most of the lights where out, leaving the city in peace and quite. Most of the civilians where fast asleep and a couple of bars were still open, music played and couples fell in love, people laughed and got drunk. A relaxed night in Mexico.  
Except in one motel room…

"C'mon El, I'm bored."

"Shut up."

"What?! I know you want to…"

"Sands go away!"

"I can't, blind, bleeding and insane remember?"

El sighed and glared daggers at the man sitting on the sofa across him. He surely felt like throwing the man out; but he couldn't, not after everything, not after today. He and Sands set them up and watched them fall… Well almost like that. They walked right into an ambush of cartels, run like hell and shot until there where no bullets left in their guns. Sands got hit in his arm during the fight. El had tripped over a very large piece of iron, landing on his face, to great amusement for Sands.

But in the end all the cartels died or ran off. Victory was theirs. He drove them back to a motel and made sure no one knew where they were.

"C'mon El, afraid that I'll laugh at you?" Sands purred amused and almost sweet.

"You'll laugh at me anyway." El growled annoyed. "Now shut up, sit still and get that smirk off your face."

Sands looked up cockily at him and moved a bit. "Scared I might distract you?"

"More scared I'll slam you in the face if you keep pissing me off. And we don't want that right? Might damage something even more."

And with those words the grin vanished from Sands's face. "Fuck you El."

He didn't say anything back, sat beside the man and picked up a cleaned knife, a bowl of water a cloth and iodine. He looked at the soaked through shirt of the ex-agent, it didn't look good. The bullet was still in and he was bleeding very badly, and still he was annoying as hell!

"Might be the best thing if you pull your shirt off, I can have a better view without it. It's ruined anyway." He said.

"The best thing for me or for you?" Sands licked his lips and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. El growled and rolled his eyes.

"What, afraid you'll see something interesting? I know I'm very attractive, for both women and men…"

"Sands, please shut up before I forget my kind heart and throw you out on the street." El got up to get some bandages.

When he entered the room Sands sat quietly on the sofa with the shirt in his hands. When he heard El enter, he (looked, glanced) up and sighed deep.

"You know we have a long history together…" His voiced trailed off.

El rolled his eyes. "Not that long."

"I meant me and the shirt, idiot." Sands snapped angry. "Sometimes you can be stupid as hell, El." He relaxed and caressed the shirt. "Yup, back in the day, it was just me and you, you and me. Got through the whole CIA training with this thing, walked my beat all over Mexico wearing this…" Angrily he looked at El. "And because of you the whole thing is ruined! You said you'd watch my back!"

El, not in the mood to hear Sands's reproaches snatched the fabric out of his grip and tossed it on the ground. "You can cry later for your loss, first get this bullet out."

Sands face was in a tight grip. "Fine." He said, clutching his jaws.

"Good."

"Whatever the fuck makes you happy."

El decided not to reply and grabbed the man's arm. The wound was bleeding and swollen. It didn't look good and no doubt it was going to hurt removing the bullet. He picked up the moist cloth and pressed it against the wound.

Sands tensed immediately and let out a low hiss.

El stopped and looked up. "Does it hurt?"

"What do you think, fuckwit?" Sands said irritated

El nodded and pressed the cloth once again on the wound. He waited for the man's hissing or cursing, but it didn't come. Sands sat in total silent, biting his lip balling his hands into fists. He was a bit impressed by the agent's guts…or in his case stubbornness.

After a few minutes he let the cloth fall back into the bowl. "That's done are you alright?"

Sands let out a long breath, eased his muscles and moved his arm slightly. "I guess."

"Good, because this will even hurt more."

"Always know how to cheer a guy up don't you, El?"

El picked up the knife and took hold of Sands' arm again. The moment the steal touched skin Sands drew his arm free and winced back.

"Can you at leased mention when you begin, for fucks sake!" He yelled. "I don't like painful surprises."

Suddenly, El realised what kind of torture this must be for Sands. He was a man that wanted to be in control of every thing in his life. He wanted other people to think he was strong, invincible; something higher than the standard villain. And now one of his biggest enemies, one that he hadn't managed to kill, was treating his wounds. He was in pain, hurt and he couldn't see it coming. It made him vulnerable. And El was in the front row for the show.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Don't be, I'm not the type of guy to feel sorry for."

Very true, but still, the man had changed.

"You can tell me when to start, ok?"

Sands' head slightly turned and nodded. A few moments both of them where quite. Sands was taking shallow breaths and El studied the mans face. He saw himself in the dark glasses. Once he had accidentally seen what lay behind them. He'd shouted in horror. Where once two dark cold eyes had been, there two gaps surrounded with scar tissue. Shocked he'd stared at the man. During the whole thing Sands had been silent. When El was too horrified to speak he picked up his glasses and pushed them back. 'Now I'm a monster on the outside as well as the inside.'

"Do it."

Again the metal connected with the skin. No scream, no curse, just dark glasses on a face with no emotion. Even when the knife penetrated his flesh, carving deeply until the blade was against the bullet, you could only see his pain if you watched his body language. Every muscle was tensed, his hands clenched on the leather sofa. His mouth was turned in a tiny grin. Just a mask, a disguise to hide the pain he was going through.

The bullet fell on the ground.

"Done, it's out."

"I know, dickshit. I can both hear and feel thank you very much." His spat out but his face lightened after in relief. "What took your torture session so long!"

"The bullet was deep, had to be careful. I didn't want to cause you more pain or damage something forever."

Sands laughed dryly. "Damage? You think you can damage me even more? You can't possibly say that after you saw my face." He chuckled. "I'm damages goods, El my friend."

El said nothing. The laughter, the comments, the cocky attitude, it was all fake. They both knew it, but both hadn't the guts to say it out loud, not wanting to know the other's reaction.

"Does it need stitches?"

"No, I'll put some bandages around it and that will be enough."

"I can do that myself."

"I know, still I don't think it's wise. You've lost a lot of blood and it's hard to make a knot with only one good arm."

To El's relief, Sands nodded slowly. While he put the bandages around Sands's arm, he kept observing the other man. It seemed the ex-agent knew very well what was happening around him. He could pick up the smallest noises of movement, very handy when you attacked in the middle of the night. That had been the first time Sands agree to work together. 'Just this time, just for once I lower my standards.' But after that night there came another. And another.

"El, I'm not you're freaking pet project. Don't act like you care and don't be so fucking gentle. I hate that."

El's eyes widened surprised, he hadn't expect a reaction like that. "What?"

"You heard me." Sands snapped. "I hate that caring-loving-bless-the-world-thing. I fucking hate it. Don't pull that shit on me, I've been brought up the hard way. Your way annoys me to hell." In his voices lay a sharp hint of warning.

In silence, El finished bandaging Sands's arm. He stood up. "I'll get you a new shirt."

"Fine." Sands mumbled and pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket. El left the room to find some decent clothes for Sands. When he cam back into the room the ex-agent was smoking and lost in thought.

"Got a new shirt, I think it's too large, but it's all I've got."

Sands stopped smoking for a moment. "To kind." Then lifted his arm up to accept the shirt. El handed it to him and sat across from him in a chair. Sands put the shirt on and they both went silent for a moment.

Finally El broke the silence. "I need a drink." He walked to the mini-bar. "You want something too?"

"Anything with alcohol will do fine."

El inspected the content of the small refrigerator. It was full of small bottles, with a variation from cola to strong drinks.

"You know that game I told you about earlier, El? The one you tried to chicken out of?" Sands raised a tiny bottle of rum. "I got another, a drinking game. You ask me crap, I ask you crap. You did it you drink, first one who passes out pays the room."

Not convinced El rose one eyebrow. "I already paid for the room."

"Details, details." He waved El's comment away. "I let you torture me with that knife in my shoulder. At leased give me the chance to pay you back."

"Fine you ask me a question, _but,_ you have to answer it yourself too, and be honest."

Sands shrugged. "Has there ever been a time I wasn't honest to you?"

"Was that you're first question, if it was you better start drinking lying bastard." El said grumpy.

His opponent grinned placed the bottle between his teeth and drank it in one gulp. Afterwards he threw the glass away, not far from El's head.

"Alright, my first question, keep your drink in your hand, because I think I know this answer…" He picked up one his second bottle. "Ever wore women underwear?"

It was silent for a moment. Sands made the first movement and finished his second bottle. El snorted. Sands gave him an odd look. "What never had the urge to try on one of those red hot skimpy things you're girl wears?" When he didn't receive an answer he shrugged. "Well I did…"

El sighed and, defeated, he too drank his bottle. Sands broke into a laugh. "Knew it! Just knew it!" His second bottle hit the floor. "May I ask why you had the sudden urge to switch from boxer to tiny tanga?"

"No urge thank you very much. One time I had to go undercover in a whorehouse. Needed a outfit and from one thing came another-" He got cut off by Sands hysterical laugh. "Shut up!"

With a huge smirk, Sands looked at him. "Fine, next question ever killed someone you truly loved." Again silent filled the room. El sighed, thinking about Cesar, his brother and swallowed his drink. To his surprise Sands also started to drink. "Who did you kill?"

Angry the man looked up. "Because you're so stupid to share you're secret doesn't mean I'll spill my life story." A pause. "Let's just say I made a very, _very _bad mistake that day. Pulled the trigger to late, I was to late and he died because I wasn't man enough to pull the trigger sooner." In a flash his half smirk was back. "Luckily, it made me the man I am today, so no tears please." The normal sarcastic tone in Sands's voice was gone and he almost sounded sorrowful.

El didn't like the idea he somehow would go feeling sorry for Sands so took lead. "Fourth question. Ever felt guilty for the ones you killed?" He was the only one who took a sip of his drink. Sands face darkened and shock his head.

"No, I don't even feel pity. Burn in hell, fuckers, every last one of you." He razed his hands. "That's three-three El. Next question, even ended up in bed with a guy?"

"Of course not!" El answered immediately. "That's against my religion and I don't like men that way!"

Surprisingly Sands emptied his fourth bottle. "Yeah, I've heard that crap a lot. But after one night, they practically beg for more." Seductive he licked his lips and started to laugh after hearing El's sickened gagging.

"So you're gay."

"Naah, I'm everything, Hate it when I can't have it. And mostly men are a lot easier than women. With them you have to be smooth, gentle and care… With men you talk, you fuck and drive to the next town. A lot simpler."

"That's sick."

"Could be, interested for trying out?"

"Next question please I need another drink…"

"Why? Did I say something that makes you want to drink away the thought?" He whispered with a low, raw voice.

"Do you ever shut up?!" El shouted and stood up. Sands also did and grabbed his shoulder.

"Yeah, we're still playing so get your ass back down!"

Furiously El turned around and punched the smaller man in the face. Sands let go of his shoulder and stumbled backwards. His foot connected with a chair and he lost his balance and with a loud crash, Sands landed on his back. A low moan echoed throw the room as Sands curled into a ball, still holding his face.

Shocked by his own behaviour El stormed over to Sands. "Are you alright?" He bent down to the beaten ex-agent. "Can you hear me?"

In a flash Sands jumped back to his feet and stormed forwards. El was surprised but recovered quickly. Before Sands could hit him back, he grabbed the man's arm.

"You fucking low piece of shit El! Hitting a blind man! How sick is that!" Sands spit raving. "Should have shot you when I had the changes!" He told the man, his voice shivering from rage. El wanted to apologise but his pride stopped him. Sands was cocky, unreliable and annoying, if one of them should apologise it was Sands!

Suddenly Sands did something El never expected. He leaned forward and pressed his lips on El's. With power and dominancy he forced his tongue inside El's mouth. El was so shocked and surprised that his grip around Sands arm eased. With his good hand, he grabbed the Mariachi's shirt and pulled him closer. It wasn't just a kiss, it was payback for everything, mixed with lust and a slight bit of pleasure. He could feel the man grin while as he moaned.

All at once Sands broke free lowered his hand and pained. "Told you… this was a lot simpler?"

El was stunned, absolutely stunned. "You've lost you're mind!"

"Yeah, _that_ makes everything a lot simpler." His eyebrows rose above his glasses. "Now tell me was it that bad?"

"Yes and no." He had to admit. It had been everything a kiss was about, passion, lust and pleasure. Still he missed the gentleness and love.

Why he did it he didn't know, later he would blame it to the alcohol, stress maybe or just a way to shut him up. But he took hold of the man's head and leaned in. With all the gentleness he could bring up he kissed the man's cheek. Sands's body tensed but he didn't say a thing. Slowly El worked his way down his cheek to his parted lips. Sands moaned when he felt so much care and his good hand disappeared under El's shirt, his fingers running down and up his back. El moaned when fingernails dig into his skin and kissed him deeper, showing who was in control if that was what you were going for.

Finally they both broke free due to lack of oxygen. Heavily panting, they stood in front of each other. Sands's hand slipped back from under El's shirt and one edge of his lip twitches and curls. "That's four-three for you El, you fucking rigged my game."

**Personally I think this one is a bit better then the one before, but I'm still learning so don't judge to fast **

Nuky


End file.
